


Wings

by Yuuya_Azusa_20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuya_Azusa_20/pseuds/Yuuya_Azusa_20
Summary: This is a bad idea for a fan fic. I legit don't know if I should it make it ongoing story or not.





	Wings

_Blaise slowly watched as Theo unbuttoned his white shirt and slowly took it off, He couldn't help but suck in a deep breath as Theo wings became visible, the smaller boys wings were very different to the dark skinned one, While Blaise wings were White Theo wings were a dull gray. But that wasn't the bad part- wasn't close. Blaise thought his wings would be the most beautiful one he ever seen if not for The scars. Theo sat on the bed and didn't face him as Blaise Looked at his boyfriends wings with tears in his eyes. Theo wings were crooked and small- way to small for their ages- and In some places There was no feathers, Just Bones. Where there were feathers they were bent and Ripped, and when Theo flapped his wings some feathers fell to the floor slowly. Blaise reached out his hand and noticed in some spots There were blood, It didn't end there, Theo whole back was covered in slashes. Blaise touched his wings softly and Didn't miss the way Theo Tensed up, didn't miss how His face controdted in pain. He wanted to rip Theo father apart- make him feel what Theo did. Both of them were quiet As Theo looked at the fallen feathers with a face of longing. "I always Idoled yours." He said in a quiet voice and Blaise eyes went wide. "I can't fly.... he made sure His little bird wouldn't find love wouldn't fly away- I was a bird in a cage and no matter how much I pleaded he never stopped." Blaise took another deep breath and Theo finally looked at him with a blank face and slowly grabbed Blaise hand and held it tightly_


End file.
